namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
HONTONEE FIGHT GODODA?!
HONTONEE FIGHT GODODA?! (本当に神様と戦うのか？！ Hontou ni Kami-sama to Tatakau no ka?!) is the greatest game that would ever exist. Upon its creation, it could quite possibly destroy all of existence. HONTONEE FIGHT GODODA?! is a beyond-epic game conceived by MasterT and MSZ which contains elements from all the best game genres. MasterT originally thought up the idea, wanting a game that you actually fought God himself in (Not to be confused with the real God). It would feature the "108 Stars of Pwnage" consisting of amazing fictional or non-fictional people as characters. It is a joint project of Blizzard Ent., SquareEnix, Namco Bandai, Capcom, Atlus, Nintendo, Sony, and NCSoft headed by its two creators. It is currently set for releases on PC, some form of PlayStation, some form of Xbox, and anything else that may be able to handle it. Story Believing that he was betrayed by his father, God, Jesus heads a coup d'état on God in an attempt to overthrow his corrupt rule. However, Jesus is struck down in the battle and God continues his tyrannical rule over all of existence. Overwhelmed with grief, Hercule (a.k.a. Mr. Satan) seeks vengeance on God after finding his close friend Jesus pinned to a cross on his front lawn, dead. Together with his Raid Leader, Guts, and his strategical adviser, Ryousuke Takahashi, Hercule assembles the 108 Stars of Pwnage to combat God's divine army, the Klu Klux Klan. Guided by the mysterious and omnipotent Takehito Koyasu, Hercule and the 108 Stars of Pwnage travel to many lands and accomplish many feats in order to get closer to their one true enemy, God. Game features HONTONEE FIGHT GODODA?! borrows elements from many games to make a game of true excellence. It also boasts having over 6,000,000 hours of gameplay due to the fact that every single character in the game has an individual character development side-quest and ones paired with other characters. Battle system The battle system contains elements from almost every game genre imaginable. 3 to 20 characters will be on the battle field at one time depending on the situation, with the general party containing a max of 6 characters. The normal battle system is a turn-based battle in which the 6 characters take down the enemy using various strategies and skills. Also, depending on the battle, the game will also take on a battle system resembling that of the Linear-Motion Battle System used by the Namco tales series. During War Scenario battles (of which maps can range from 3 to 7 times larger than Fire Emblem:Seisen no Keifu's maps, which are the largest in the series), characters are split into groups in which they will engage in battle in a strategy turn-based battle or a real-time strategy battle depending on the situation. Along-side the inter-battles, there will be some grid-based attacks from units such as vehicles or stationed artillery that cannot engage in normal combat. If characters are near each other at the start of a battle, they can give support fire to help their allies take down the enemies. Characters can also engage in Dual-Hiougis to deal massive damage to an enemy unit, and also can merge via the Fusion Dance from Dragon Ball Z. In all-out war mode, your character can combat the KKKlones of the 108 Stars of Destiny from Suikoden, the Nazi-German Army, or other great armies. It is an indescribably epic battle-mode which can last for 5 to 7 days depending on how skilled the player is. In addition to the normal battle system, there will be times when the user must engage in first-person shooter, racing, rhythm simulator (similar to DDR, Beatmania, and Guitar Hero type games), third-person combat, side-scrolling, and/or puzzle games depending on the situation or which character is being used in battle. Fighting game extra In addition to the main game, HONTONEE FIGHT GODODA?! will also consist a fighting game extra you can play at any time that will be based around the mechanics of a popular fighting game, Guilty Gear XX, and contain every one of the characters from the core game itself. Like Guilty Gear, the player must travel through mission mode, arcade mode, and survival mode to unlock characters and special modes. Character development In order to expand character development and ensure the user gets the most of of the characters, every character in the game will have interaction with other characters and back-stories. These character development scenarios (CDS) will take the form of either a normal battle-story scenario, visual novel, dating game, or movie-length FMVs. Each CDS is promised to have at least 400-500 hours worth of development per character. Characters Hercule and the 108 Stars of Pwnage *Hercule (DBZ) *Guts and Judeau (Berserk) *Ryousuke Takahashi and Takumi Fujiwara (Initial D) *Johnathan Joestar, Joseph Joestar, and Kujo Jotaro (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Ida Kyōya (Jiraishin) *Gambit (X-Men) *Kazuki Mutou (Busou Renkin) *Vegeta and Yamcha (DBZ) *Christopher Sabat (Voice Actor) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Crispin Freeman (Voice Actor) *Bunji Kugashira and Beyond the Grave/Brandon Heat(Gungrave) *Anago (Voice Actor) *Kuro-yan (Yakitate!! Japan) *Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss) *Kentarou Miura (Mangaka) *Ariga Hitoshi (Mangaka) *Battle Toads *Double Dragon *Mwu La Flaga (Gundam SEED) *Judas' Mask (Tales of Destiny 2) *Tytree Crowe and Veigue Lungberg (Tales of Rebirth) *Zetta (Makai Kingdom) *Eddie, Sol Badguy and Zappa (Guilty Gear) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Yuri (Shadow Hearts) *Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass) *Walter Feng (Front Mission 5) *Ryogo Kusama (Front Mission 3) *Gustave XIII (SaGa Frontier II) *Tomokazu Sugita (Voice Actor) *Kappei Yamaguchi (Voice Actor) *Shin'ichi Kudo & Hattori Heiji (Detective Conan) *Haseo (.hack//G.U.) *Keiji Fujiwara (Voice Actor) *Gintoki (Gintama) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yuu Yuu Hakusho) *Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Franky (One Piece) *Delsus (Atelier Iris) *Jack, Rudy, and Zet (Wild ARMs) *Ashley Winchester, Brad Evans and Kanon (Wild ARMs 2) *Jet (Wild ARMs 3) *Sabin and Edgar (Final Fantasy 6) *Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood (Trigun) *Gene Starwind and James "Jim" Hawking (Outlaw Star) *Spike (Cowboy Bebop) *Mugen and Jin (Samurai Champloo) *Morgan Freeman (Actor) *Train Heartnet (Black Cat) *Solid Snake and Hal "Otacon" Emmerich (Metal Gear Solid) *Harima Kenji (School Rumble) *Van (GunxSword) *Clint Eastwood (Actor) *Nobuyuki Hiyama (Voice Actor) *Leslie Nielsen (Comedian) *Lewis Black (Comedian) *Taniguchi (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu) *Kenshirou (Hokuto no Ken) *Lupin, Jigen, Goemon (Lupin the 3rd) *Dennis Bishoff (Electronics Teacher) *Dutch, Rock, Benny, Revy (Black Lagoon) *Kintaro (Golden Boy) Under Construction - 91 Characters God and His Divine Posse *God *Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Raoh (Hokuto no Ken) *Papillon (Busou Renkin) *Ballad-Bird Lee (Gungrave) *Rokujinshou (Tales of the Abyss) *Barbatos (Tales of Destiny 2) *KKK (Cult) *Nazi Party (Political Party) *The King of Britannia, Orenjikun, and Nina (Code Geass) *Dhaos (Tales of Phantasia) *Garuru Shoutai (Keroro Gunsou) *Liz and Ard (Wild ARMs 2) *Godot (Ace Attorney Series) *Corkus (Berserk) *Robo-Ky (Guilty Gear XX) *Bridget (Guilty Gear XX) *Zenigata (Lupin the 3rd) Unaffiliated Badasses *Takehito Koyasu (Voice Actor) *Bunta Fujiwara (Initial D) *Will A. Zeppeli & Iggy (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Janne Da Arc (J-Rock Band) *Blues/Protoman (Rockman/Megaman Series) *Kururu Souchou (Keroro Gunsou) *Jouji Nakata (Voice Actor) *Big Ear (Big O) *Akina Speedstars (Initial D) *Myogi Night Kids (Initial D) *Akagi RedSuns (Initial D) *Roy Campbell (Metal Gear Solid) *Chipp Zanuff (Guilty Gear) *Jesus Meana (Spanish Teacher) *Tak Matsumoto (Guitarist) Impressions Jack Thompson Upon hearing about the HONTONEE FIGHT GODODA?!, anti-video game activist Jack Thompson promptly revoked all his opinions about video games, stating, "This is... I was wrong the whole time... please... forgive me..." and proceeds to implode and then explode. Game critics' reception Upon receiving a beta copy of the game, popular video game information site, IGN created an entire section devoted to HONTONEE FIGHT GODODA?! claiming "the game was so amazing, there was no way the information could be contained in a game section, it needed its own." The gaming magazine GameInformer started another magazine titled HONTONEE FIGHT GODODA?!Informer just so it could cover all the main points about the game before released. Another popular gameing site, Gamespot, was forced to close down their site due to all their employees playing their copies of the beta version of HONTONEE FIGHT GODODA?! nonstop. Other game critics have not been able to comment on the game because that would "require them to stop playing." Release date Due to the sheer amount of awesome put into the game, a release date of the final version is impossible to estimate. Game designers guess that the second beta may be out by 2020, if they're lucky. The first beta version was released to the press early 2007 to give them a chance to check out how the game was coming. The beta is said to contain 1000 hours worth of gameplay, which, although quite large already, pales in comparison to what the final version promises. The beta currently released is completely restricted from the public, and if it is leaked in any way, the person who obtained it and the person who leaked it shall be punished by Takehito Koyasu. Category:Epic